


The knife in your shoulder

by Nobodii



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 17:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobodii/pseuds/Nobodii
Summary: 'Is that a knife in your shoulder?''Maybe I'm just happy to see you.''Nope that's a knife''Yeah.....but I am happy to see you.'





	The knife in your shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr Prompt](https://nobodiijimothyandrewsthesecond.tumblr.com/post/187717852908/eyesxsewnxopenxperson-a-is-that-a-knife-in-your)

Peter was on the top of a roof, aimlessly swinging his legs over ledge. He hadn’t solved any mysteries, stopped any crimes, or helped any ladies or gents because Wade -the big doofus- was late. Again! He promised himself he would leave if Wade wasn’t there within the next 5 minutes. As though reading his mind, Wade popped onto the roof, a groan escaping his lips.

Peter walked over to Wade, helping the larger man get on his feet and stay there.

‘Is that a knife in your shoulder?’ Peter asked accusingly, too used to the situation.

‘Or maybe I’m just happy to see you.’ Wade offered flirtatiously, no doubt winking under the mask. Rolling his eyes, Peter crossed his arms, his lips pulling into a goofy smirk though he wouldn’t admit it.

‘Nope, that’s a knife.’ He answered smartly, watching smugly as Wade grunted.

‘Yeah.’ He replied gruffly, pulling out the knife and dropping it by his feet.

‘But I am happy to see you.’ He added softly, his head ducked. Peter was so caught by the quiet sentence that he forgot to yell at Wade about safety and his toes. A blush rose to his pale cheeks, Peter once again glad for the mask that covered his face.

‘W-well me too.’ He added after a tense silence, ‘I was sad thinking I might have to do the patrol alone.’ He muttered. Wade raised his head, his smile tugging his mask up.

‘Really?’

‘Yes Wade, really.’ Peter didn’t expect to be hugged and lifted but he didn’t exactly oppose the idea. Tentatively, Peter wrapped his arms around his neck, returning the hug gently. He could feel Wade trembling and he was gonna assume it was from excitement until he heard the sniffling, then the whimpering, then the crying.

‘Wade?’

‘Thank you.’ The man spoke softly, his words muffled by Peter’s neck. ‘Thankyouthankyouthankyouthnkyouthankyou-’

‘For what?’ Wade pulled away from the hug, letting Peter’s feet touch the floor, and for a second Peter was worried he did something wrong, but then Wade was taking off his mask and Peter was caught by the way his tears made his eyes shimmer.

He had seen the man’s face before. He wasn’t very uptight about his identity, taking his mask off once Peter had asked him to. And Peter returned the favour, introducing himself as Peter Parker the Nerd and taking off his mask. After all, he trusted Wade with his life and more.

‘Peter?’

‘Yes honey?’ The word just fell out. He didn’t mean for it to but Wade was influential and he always called Peter by cute little pet names. He tensed up, waiting for the whiplash, but all he got was a watery smile from Wade. And God it was beautiful and heart breaking at the same time.

‘You’re gonna hate me after this and I won’t blame you, okay? You can...you can hate me. But I have to...do this. Okay?’ Wade was pulling Peter’s mask off, the other man too confused to help.

‘Uh...sur-’ Peter was cut off by a kiss. Wade was kissing him. Wade frickin Wilson was kissing him. Wade Wilson aka Deadpool body cut from stone, heart of an angel Wade was kissing him. Maybe it was a mistake-screw it. He kissed back.

He brought his hands to cradle Wade’s face like the other was doing to him, returning the kiss. With the way Wade relaxed against him, his muscles losing their tension, it was more than worth it.

They broke away, both of them smiling goofily at each other.

‘So is this-is this a thing?’ Wade asked almost shyly.

‘On one condition,’ At the slump of Wade’s shoulder’s Peter was quick to reassure him with a grin, ‘next time you’re getting stabbed, call me.’


End file.
